


A Rift in Time

by HextheMagician



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pairings May Change, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HextheMagician/pseuds/HextheMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is bound to repeat itself. Those who know or have studied the past, know that there are some things best left there. Who would want a repeat of Red Mountain? The problem is. What happens when history overlaps itself? Its not everyday that a threat arises that even the Gods deem worthy enough for their intervention. The thing is. Everybody has a champion. Even Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

# Prologue

"Children, listen as the shadows cross your sleeping hutch, And the village sleeps away, streets emptied of the crowds, And the moons do balefully glare through the nightly clouds, And the graveyard's people rest, we hope, in eternal sleep, Listen and you'll hear the whispered tap of the footsteps creep, Then pray you'll never feel the Worm King's awful touch."

―Excerpt from, Mannimarco, King of Worms

Everyone has heard the tales, heard the songs. Watched as mothers told their children the story of 'The eater of worlds.'

'And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold,

That when brothers wage war come unfurled!

Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,

With a hunger to swallow the world!

But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,

Will be silenced forever and then!

Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw Dragonborn be the savior of men!'

And that is true. The dragonborn is the savior of men, but there are threats far greater than Alduin. Unknown forces that are so great that the Gods have gotten involved. Gods that are usually so aloof to the needs of the mortals beneath them. Gods who have no reason to confine with each other, no reason to seek out the help of their champions, but, everyone needs a champion, someone whom they can trust with tasks so great that many don't dare get involved.

There is a threat that has arisen because of Alduin's awakening, a threat that will not leave because of Alduin's defeat, a threat that has existed since the beginning. Since the time that the Falmer were simply known as Snow Elves and the Dwemer roamed the earth. A time when the Chimer followed the prophet Veloth. A time where the Dovah roamed the realm of Tamriel freely.

But time has proved to be relentless. Leaving nothing but destruction in its wake, destruction so subtle you don't notice it. Age needs time to take effect, history is built from events that have happened, events that have yet to pass. What, you may ask yourself is a threat so great that the Gods have become involved? What threat is bigger than Alduin himself? A threat bigger than the Daedric invasion?

History is bound to repeat itself. Those who know or have studied the past, know that there are some things best left there. Who would want a repeat of Red Mountain?

The problem is. What happens when history overlaps itself?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Elder Scrolls.

 

Chapter 1: 

She was beautiful, they weren’t going to deny that. She had braided blond hair that fell past her shoulders, her bright blue eyes were wide in horror. Her white skin was slowly beginning to bruise where they had hit her, and her lifeless body was beginning to get cold. Her fine clothes and golden jewelry, stained with her blood.   
“You know, it’s a shame they wanted her dead. We could have made some nice gold out her.”  
“Yea, but were not paid to sell women into prostitution, Marik, we’re just paid to kill them.”  
“I know that, Bakura. I’m just saying that if she were alive, we could just sell her and get some extra cash….”  
“We are not stooping to the level of those godforsaken bandits, Marik.” Bakura said eyeing his partner, “Plus, if we ever need some extra cash, I could always sell your pretty body to the bandits.”  
“Ha. Ha. Ha. That was SO funny I forgot to laugh,” Marik said rolling his purple eyes. He turned to look at his partner, who was currently raiding her pantry. “So, you wouldn’t want to stoop as low as the bandits, yet your raiding a dead woman’s pantry?” He said raising an eyebrow in question.  
Bakura turned towards Marik and smirked, “Marik dear, there is a very clear distinction between selling a woman into prostitution and raiding her pantry. Like the fact that were not getting paid for raiding her pantry, plus she’s not gonna miss it.”He said, turning to look at the dead body, “Anyway, I think we should get moving before someone comes looking for her.”  
“Right,” Marik said, turning towards the door. Opening it he took one look outside and closed it immediately, cursing he turned towards Bakura, “Shit! Bakura, those Imperial assholes are coming towards the house!”  
“What?!” He said looking out the window, “We need to get out of here! That bastard Otogi most likely set us up!”  
Cursing, Bakura walked around the house looking for anything that might help them get away. He spotted a door leading to the basement. Smirking he turned towards Marik who was also looking for an exit, “Marik, get over here. I think I have found us our exit.”  
“Really? Then what are we waiting for?” He said walking towards Bakura, “Let’s get out of here before the Imperial bastards get here.” Opening the door, they walked down the stairs that led them to the basement. Looking around they noticed that the only exit was through a drainage pipe. Turning towards Bakura he smirked, “Looks like the only way out is through the sewers. Now I understand if you don’t want to go, seeing as you wouldn’t want to dirty your beloved hair.”  
Walking past Marik, Bakura opened up the pipe and climbed down with Marik right behind him, “Shut up, that was only once, plus have you seen the kind of stuff those people down in Riften throw into the sewers, lord knows how all their trash somehow manages to find its way there.”  
“Well, it is a sewer, isn’t that where everybody throws their trash? Like all those in Thieves guild,” he said towards Bakura, “They somehow knew, and migrated there.”  
Laughing, Bakura closed the lid and turned towards Marik, “Come on, those Imperial bastards are most likely looking for us already, and you’re the one that can see in the dark. Lead the way.”  
Making their way through the sewers, they could faintly here the sounds of the Imperial Guards rummaging through the house looking for them. Otogi’s voice being heard over them, “Find them! They couldn’t have gone far!” Marik walked through the sewers every once in a while stopping to check through the drainage pipes to see how faraway they were. Sighing he turned towards Bakura who gave him a look of confusion.   
“Why did you stop?” he asked annoyance clear in his voice.  
“Otogi is still looking for us, so he will most probably have guards all over the city.” He replied.  
“Yeah, so?” Bakura asked.  
“We won’t be able to escape through the town. Lord knows how many guards he’s got stationed all over Solitude.” He said as he turned and kept walking. They walked a bit more in silence contemplating what their escape plan. Finally, Bakura spoke up.  
“Well, we don’t have to leave through Solitude. These pipes have to empty out somewhere, and I know for a fact Solitude, is near the water, so we follow the pipes until they empty out into the river.” He said following Marik, eventually the water level began to rise and they could see the light at the end of the tunnel, walking to the edge they could see that it did lead to the river.   
Smirking, Marik turned to Bakura and said, “I bet I can land further than you.” Before Bakura could ask him what he meant he began to run full speed to the end before jumping into the river.   
“You wish!” He said as he jumped from the pipe. Taking a deep breath just before hitting the water, he swam towards Marik he grabbed his legs before dragging him under water. Laughing once he reached the surface he could see Marik glaring at him.  
“What the fuck, Bakura?!”He said turning to the silver haired dark elf, “You gave me a heart attack!”  
Laughing Bakura turned towards the glaring Khajiit, “Oh, did the kitty cat have a heart attack because he thought that the mean Dreugh were gonna get him?” he mocked, he turned and swam towards the shore, “Come on kitty, let’s get you out of the water before the Dreugh get you.”  
“Screw you!” Marik yelled as he reached shore, “I’m not scared of imaginary water monsters Bakura. Everyone knows that the only thing you have to worry about in Skyrim is freezing to death.”  
“Whatever you say Marik, plus Dreugh aren’t imaginary. They are very big threat back home along with slaughterfish and about everything else in that godforsaken land.” Bakura replied, taking of his armor and wringing out his under clothes, “And I don’t know about you, but I certainly don’t want to catch pneumonia from staying in out wet clothes like idiots, so let’s find an inn before it gets too dark.”

 

\------------PAGE BREAK------------

 

Closing his eyes in frustration Otogi turned to look at the dead body of yet another victim. It was always the same, some rich citizen always ended up dead, and it was always at the hands of those two delinquents. Now, of course he knew that it was work of the Dark Brotherhood, since they almost never took anything of any value. He turned at the call of his name and saw his partner making his way over to him.   
“Did they escape again?” He asked.   
“They always do,” he said, “Do you have any news about the war?”  
“Yea, I was just coming to tell you the good news. The general wants us to make our way to Whiterun and convince Jarl Balgruuf to join the legion.” He said smiling, “Finally, some action huh?”  
Otogi smiled, “Yea, I can’t believe they’ve got people of our stature doing menial jobs such as this when, there is a war on the horizon.”  
“That’s true,” Honda said looking past Otogi to look at the body, “But, it seems to me that you’ve found something to occupy your time with.”  
“I don’t understand how some of our soldiers can stand being guards and just stand all day long. I mean, I’ve managed to entertain myself with these murders, but even I get bored of just standing here.”  
Laughing Honda turned to Otogi, “They’re just used to it. Anyway, we better go tell General Tulius that we’re ready.”  
They exited the house and made their way towards the courtyard. Solitude was nice enough, a town full of nobles just waiting to get in good graces with the widow of the recently deceased High King. Though, when they thought about it, it was pretty much the same back home with the many people who want to make friends with the Counts to gain some kind of recognition in the capital city.   
They kept walking and a few minutes later they had entered the courtyard, and looked for where the general was waiting for them.   
“Otogi! Honda!” General Tullius said as they reached the courtyard.  
Smiling to himself when they snapped to attention. “Now, I know that since you’ve arrived from Cyrodiil you’ve been itching for some action, well wait no more. It’s known throughout Skyrim that Jarl Balgruuf of Winterun has yet to pick a side in the war. I also know that the Stormcloaks have most likely figured this out, meaning that Ulfric is just waiting or has already sent a messenger over to the Jarl and asked for his support.” He paused and looked between the two Legates, “I am asking the both of you to go to Whiterun and try to get his support for the war. It shouldn’t take much convincing since he doesn’t agree with Ulfric.” He looked between them waiting for their response. “Any questions?”   
“Sir, what if he declines once again? He may not agree with Ulfric but his resolve doesn’t seem to wear down.” Otogi asked.  
The general looked at Otogi, “I have a feeling that the Jarl is going to change his mind. This game of his can’t go on any further, and he knows it. Now, if there isn’t any more questions, make your way to Whiterun and get the Jarl on our side.”  
They saluted the general before heading to the barracks, they needed to prepare. It would take a couple of days to reach Winterun by foot. With the threat of bandits, and the new arising threat of dragons they needed to make sure that they would be ready if anything happened.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since they had left Solitude. The threat of bandits and the occasional bear kept them on their toes, Whiterun was only a couple of days away, and they could not afford to lose any time. They’d been traveling for a couple of days and had but a few hours left until they’d reach Whiterun, and as they neared the settlement they stopped by an inn and heard some disturbing news.

“Have you heard the news? They say that a dragon attacked Helgen and was seen going into the nearby ruins.” The bartender told them as he poured them their drinks. They turned to each other, sharing shocked looks. A dragon? Dragons had been thought of as extinct, since the Dragon War and the banishment of Alduin by the Nord Heroes. They pushed the thought far from their minds as they drank and ate, enjoying the songs of the bards and the tales from the passing adventurers. They wanted to believe that it was all some sort of joke, but as they were leaving the tavern, the smell of burnt wood seemed far stronger than before, and if they looked close enough they could see the fire’s light up the distance and smoke rise to the heavens.

They made their way towards the settlement cutting through some farms, as they neared they could make out the figures of some warriors fighting, what looked like a Giant. Making their way towards them, they decided to lend a hand. As they neared, they drew their swords. They ran under the giant attacking its ankles just as it went to swipe its massive club. They saw a one of the warriors block the attack, the swing his sword across the giant's feet causing it to fall to its knees, just before he leaped and dealt the finishing blow. As the giant fell dead, the group turned towards them sized them up and said their thanks. 

“The two of you handle yourselves well, you’d make for some decent Shield-Brothers.” They turned, to see the only only female of the group looking at them.

“Um, what’s a shield brother?” Otogi asked looking at the group.

“Hmmm, outsiders then. Have you ever heard of the Companions?” She asked, and when they shook their heads she spoke again, “We are a group of elite warriors, brothers and sisters in honor. We solve the problems others can’t if the coin is good enough.”

“So, you’re like mercenaries?” Honda asked, distaste seeping into his tone. The legion didn’t approve of mercenaries, they would do anything if the price was right.

“No.” One of the other warriors replied as the walked up to them, dark paint smeared across his eyes, “The Companions are honorable warriors, they are my family. We fight so that others do not.” He told them, his grey eyes trained on them.

“We fight for honor and glory, in victory we honor not only ourselves but our brothers and sisters.” The last of the trio said, his hazel eyes shining with pride. “When we arrive, we spill the blood of our enemies, singing our praises to Ysgramor.”

“The two of you should think about joining, speak to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. He can tell your worth just by looking into your eyes. If the two of you go to him. Good Luck.” The red head bowed her head as she thanked them once more. With that the group turned and left, walking up the steps towards Whiterun.

“Well, that was rather eventful.” Otogi said turning to his companion, “They sort of remind me of the Fighters Guild back home.” 

As they neared the entrance of the city, one of the guards came up to them. “Halt! The city's closed with all this talk of dragons about. Official business only.”

“We are legates from the Imperial Legion, on orders of General Tullius to speak to Jarl Balgruuf.” Honda spoke, stepping forwards and gesturing towards the both of them.”

“Alright, I’ll let you in. You should talk to the Jarl up in Dragonsreach, lend any help you can.” He said nodding towards the guard above them, “You look tired my friends, how about once you’re done speaking to the Jarl you head down to the Bannered Mare they’ve got warm beds and cold mead.”

“Will do, a warm bed and a cold pint sounds like heaven,” Honda said turning towards the guard he offered him a small smile, “Stay safe, damned dragons could swoop down anytime.”

As they walked through the gates they had to admit they kind of impressed. The city itself might not have been very large, but the walls offered a feeling protection, you couldn’t get in any of the smaller cities. They made their way towards the impressive structure that stood above the entire city, Dragonsreach they had heard the guard call it. According to some villager it was built to house a dragon though that seemed more legend than actual fact.

When they reached the door, they turned to each other. “Remember what the general said, we have to get the Jarl to support the legion no matter what.” Otogi said as he opened the door and walked forwards. It was a rather impressive, long tables lined the sides as warriors and some children ate, a grand feast. As they looked towards the center, they saw a figure whom they assumes was Jarl Balgruuf sitting in a throne beneath the severed head of a dragon. An impressive show of power and fear. 

“I’m only advising extreme caution.” The man said as he paced in front of the Jarl, “We cannot afford to be so rash in times like these.” 

“What would you have me do then? We cannot keep this up for much longer.” The Jarl replied.

“My lord, please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more action before we act. I just…” He stopped, as they all turned to look at them.

“What is the meaning of this?” A dark elf woman stepped forward weapon drawn, “The Jarl is not expecting any visitors.” 

“We come with word from General Tullius, we’ve also heard the news about a dragon attacking the settlement of Helgen.” Honda spoke addressing the dark elf.

“Yes. We’ve heard, a young lady came to us from Helgen.” The woman replied, “That matter is already being taken care of, come the Jarl would want to speak to you.” 

“More messengers from General Tullius? No doubt requesting to garrison his men in my castle.” Jarl Balgruuf said exasperation seeping into his tone, “How many times must I deny him? Well? Out with it.”

“With all do respect my Jarl, Ulfric will attack Whiterun once he sees that you have no intention of joining him.” Otogi said turning towards the jarl, “If you join the legion, we will lend you the troops to protect your city.”

“We do not know that for certain, my lord. I once again urge us to wait and see.” Proventus said once again coming to face the jarl.

“Prey waits.” The dark elf said from her spot.

“I am of a mind with Irileth. But I cannot do anything until this matter of dragon’s is dealt with. Until then we must wait until our friend returns from Bleak Falls Barrow.” The jarl said looking towards the two soldiers.

“My lord I must insist once more that you reconsider.” Otogi said, “You cannot wait until Ulfric’s men are knocking at your door.”

“Are you from Skyrim, imperial?” The jarl asked.

“No sir, we’re both from Cyrodiil.” Otogi said as he glanced at Honda, both sharing a confused look. 

“Then you do not know of the Old Ways. As dishonourable as Ulfric may seem, he is a true nord. There will not be any stormcloaks knocking at my door anytime soon. He will wait, and he will know when we are ready and the time comes. Until then return to your general and tell him what I’ve told you all already, I will remain neutral for the time being.” 

“Yes sir. May the divines watch over you.” Otogi said as he and Honda turned towards the door.

“May the Gods watch over your battles.” They heard the Jarl said as they left the hall.

Once outside, Otogi turned to Honda, “How can he be so nonchalant about this entire situation? Half of Skyrim is at war, and he doesn’t seem to care about what goes on outside these walls.” He said growling in frustration. “And, what are we supposed to do now? General Tullius told us that he was not accepting no for an answer.”

“Jarl Balgruuf knows what he’s doing even if it is extremely frustration. Neither side will seize his hold until they know for sure that he is not going to side with them, and with this new threat of dragons everyone will be on their toes.” Honda replied, “But, hey cheer up. We’ll go to the inn, drink some mead and hear some tales, that’s sure to lift your spirits. And we’ll stick around for awhile wait until this messenger comes back from Bleak Falls Barrow and try our luck once more.”

“You always know what to say.” Otogi said smiling as they began walking down towards the inn.

“What can I say? I live to please.” He replied.

As they neared the small plaza at the bottom of the steps, they heard before they even saw the priests shouting his praises to Talos.

“We are but maggots writhing in the filth of our own corruption! While you have ascended from the dung of mortality, and now walk among the stars!” The priest yelled.

“I have nothing against Talos, the man deserved godhood for all he’s done. It’s a shame that our treaty with the Thalmor outlaws it, it does nobody any harm.” Honda said as they stopped to hear the priest's sermon.

“I agree, but the White-Gold Concordat ended the war and is practically the only thing keeping the Dominion at bay.” Otogi replied, as they began walking towards the inn once more.

“Don’t tell anyone I said this, but I’m sure that the Dominion just couldn't stand to see a man stand amongst their gods.” Honda whispered as they neared the inn.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure many people share your sentiment, current company included.” Otogi replied, as he held the door open for his companion. “But enough talk of work, come let's drown our current failure in mead and great tales.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, I've had the biggest writers block, plus school. The new chapter should be up in a couple of days, I'm going to try to upload at least once a week.   
> p.s- Can you figure out which of our favourite duelists is in the companions?


End file.
